1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to enterprises using networked applications and more specifically relates to methods and apparatus for flexible presentation of Software As A Service (SAAS) applications to a user of a client device, such as a multi-function device (e.g., a multi-function printer, scanner, copier device).
2. Discussion of Related Art
A number of software vendors provide their software products as a service that may be accessed via a network connection between a client system and a server system. The server system provides the application software to one or more client systems accessing the server through an intermediate network (e.g., the Internet or an enterprise intranet). In general, a client system cooperates with a server system providing desired application software as a service.
Recent developments by Lexmark Corporation have extended the concept of software as a service to multi-function devices coupled to a server system through an intermediate network. As used herein, a multi-function device refers to any device that provides a combination of printing, scanning, and/or copying functions and typically includes some form of user interface integral within the multi-function device for interacting with a user of the device. Multi-function devices are also frequently referred to as multi-function printers or simply MFP's.
Lexmark Corporation recently announced a feature for some of its MFP product family referred to as “Smart Solutions.” In the Smart Solutions environment defined by Lexmark, each Lexmark Smart Solutions compliant MFP device may be configured to subscribe to any of a plurality of SAAS applications available on a centralized Lexmark server. The central server of the Lexmark Smart Solutions architecture controls what SAAS applications are available to a compliant MFP and how they are presented on the client device, regardless of user or administrator preferences. Further, the presentation options of the SAAS applications on the compliant MFP using the Lexmark system are limited.
Thus, it is an ongoing challenge to provide flexibility in the presentation of SAAS applications to users of a client device.